


Watermelon splash

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Heat Stroke, Milk can't handle heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk passes out due to the heat of the islands and someone comes to rescue him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Watermelon splash

It's been a few days since Dinosour and Milk decided to look for more dragons in the islands, but despite all of their efforts, they found nothing. All of the islands they visited were empty and their hopes were getting a lot smaller. And even if the two of they didn't want to give up, there was one small thing that Milk knew would stop them eventually. The sun. 

Lately, Milk had been in high temperatures for quite a lot of time. And even if he could still move around like nothing was going on, he was getting a lot weaker. After growing up in snowy areas and learning how to live in the cold, switching to hit lava and tropical islands was quite difficult. And that day was probably the last straw. He kept wandering around the islands, ignoring how pained he was, but when he felt that his vision was starting to get blurry he knew he couldn't hide it for much longer. The poor cookie fell on the ground miserably, trying his best to get back up. 

"Hey Milk ? Something's wrong ?

"Thanks Dinosour ... I'm just a little tired. The sun is a little harsh haha ... I might just rest a little. I'll catch up, I promise."

" 'kay ... Just, don't overwork yourself dude."

"I won't, I promise. I just need to rest a little in a cooler place."

The poor cookie decide to get further in the jungle in hopes of finding some darker places where the harsh light of the sun wouldn't come, but it was a pure fiasco. Not only the places with a lot of tree didn't feel colder, but the ground and gigantic leaves kept the warmth of the sun and made the place even hotter. Milk felt like he was burning inside. 

He collapsed a second time but couldn't get up. He was too exhausted for this. He cursed himself for this, he definitely hated the fact that his body wasn't made to support this place. He wished he could enjoy it just as much as Dinosour and Mango ...

Slowly but surely, he felt his consciousness vanish. After all, what else could he do except let his exhaustion take control ? He wanted only two things : to rest and to get colder. And since he couldn't just hope for snow to suddenly fall from the sky, he at least tried to close his eyes for a little while. 

When he woke up, he was pretty confused. The harsh suffocating air had almost disappeared, and almost no light in view. The place he was in was so much better... But where was he, and how did he end up here ?

"I see that you arrre awake, small cookie."

Milk shivered as he recognised that voice. He wasn't ready for something like that at all. 

"A-Ananas ?! Oh my swan ... Oh dear ... Did I do something wrong again ? Oh no no no ... Is it the forest ? Was the forest sacred ? Did I step on a place I wasn't supposed to ? I am so sorry, I-"

"Calm down."

Milk stopped talking immediately and just stared at the ground in shame. He felt so scared, but also so disappointed in himself ... He should've followed Dinosour, even with how tired he was. He knew it. 

"You'rrre here because I found you unconscious on the grrround earlier. You seemed to be in quite a pitiful state." 

Milk blushed and shook his head. 

"I'm really sorry ... I got a heat stroke. My body couldn't handle it and I simply fell. T-thank you for rescuing me."

"A heat stroke ? What on earth could this possibly be ?"

Milk was surprised to hear that the dragon had no idea of what it was, but then it clicked. Of course they wouldn't know. They lived all of their life surrounded by people used to the sun and probably never got too far away from the islands if they were its guardian. 

"Let's say ... The sun was too powerful for me. I used to live in a place where it's barely here and where everything is covered in snow... So this place is very hard for me to stay in."

"So, does the sun hurrrt you ?"

"It doesn't exactly hurts me ... But staying way too long under it makes me feel weak. I appreciate colder temperatures."

"Huh. Such a pathetic crrrreature."

"Heh ... I guess you're right. I'm not as powerful as you, I'm just a mere cookie."

The dragon approached their head towards the small body next to them and smiled. 

"You'rrre not that bad, for a cookie. I've seen worrrse before. You should just trrry to get a way to stop the sun if it is your enemy."

"Haha ... It's not exactly my enemy but you're right. I should find a way to hide from it sometimes, it could probably help me a lot."

"Therrre's plenty of caves around the islands. As long as you do not disturrrb any of the creatures in it, anyone is allowed to take rest in them."

"Really ?! There's caves ?! I should've thought about it before... Especially since this place is also a cave. Thank you Ananas. You're really a kind dragon."

"Tch. Now get out of my place or I'll rrroast you alive."

Milk got back up and waved goodbye to the giant creature before getting out of the place. In the end, he liked the islands a lot. He just needed a little help.


End file.
